Welcome Home
by This Is My Pen Name Be Jealous
Summary: In which Remus returns home.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Everywhere he looked there were Death Eaters. He was surrounded by battles and death. He knew that this would be his last battle. His only hope was that Tonks would be able to make it out alive. Tonks, who had so much life left in her and a new born baby that she loved so dearly. But why bother with hope? All hope was gone.

As he started a fight with the first Death Eater he saw, he found himself worrying about his son. What would happen to him if both of his parents were to die? How could a baby survive without his parents? Without knowing them? Without being able to remember them? Who would take care of him? With his grandfather dead and his grandmother too old, all that was left was his Godfather. But Harry was too young to take care of him, and the chances of him making it out of this alive where slim, so, so slim.

His heart ached to think of all the people whose lives were robbed because of this war. He thought of Lily and James whom he missed so much. What he would have given to have talked and laughed with them one more time before they had died. But surely he'd be seeing them again soon. He remembered the pain of betrayal when he thought that it was Sirius who had told Voldemort the location of the Potters and the overwhelming feeling of joy he felt toward his friend when he found out the truth. He thought of Sirius and remembered their last conversation as he raced to Ministry to help Harry with him. He remembered Dumbledore, who was old but still has so many years left in him. He remembered countless other people as he came out of the fight with the Death Eater victorious and moved on to the next one.

This one didn't seem to know what he was doing, he finished him off quickly. His heart burned with guilt as saw the face of the person he had just killed. He was just a kid. Only eighteen or nineteen years old. He vaguely remembered teaching him all those years ago when he taught here at Hogwarts.

Sweat was pouring down his face as he looked around the school that he loved. Random parts of his boyhood here flashed through his mind. Running around the school with the Marauders getting into all kinds of trouble. All the pranks they played on various students and staff members. Tears burned at the back of his eyes as he took in all the damage that he saw. This had been his home once. And to see it now, reduced to rubble, it broke his heart.

As he shook his head, trying to forget the past and focus on the now, he heard someone scream his name. The voice sounded familiar but still in a haze of past memories he couldn't put a face or name to it. He looked around trying to find who had yelled for him but was unsuccessful until he heard it again.

That's when realized who it was. He whipped his head around looking for her frantically, unable to find her, but when his eye's landed on a blob of pink he knew that he had. He ran as fast has he could toward her as she screamed for help. She was battling two death eaters at once and was having trouble, she couldn't do it alone. Without even thinking, he quickly stepped in join her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

After what felt like hours of deflecting curses and throwing some of his own, it was finally over. He had finished the Death Eater and felt no guilt what so ever when he saw that this one was also young like the other he had killed earlier. Why should he feel guilt? This person had tried to kill his wife.

He heard Tonks yell his name one more time as he turned around just in time to see the green light hit her squarely in the chest. He heard a loud cackle, from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, as his wife fell to the ground. As he reached out to catch her, he saw Bellatrix run away.

He fell to the ground with Tonks in his arms. He screamed out her name as he looked into her dead eyes. With tears rolling down his face, he begged her to come back to him, to Teddy, to life. But the attempt was useless. He sat there for what felt like forever just holding her, staring at her, remembering everything about her. The pain in is heart was too much. He didn't know this kind of pain was even possible.

He kissed her forehead, then with shaky hands he reached up and stroked her face one more time and closed her eyes. This way it only looked like she was sleeping, not dead. Again he stared at her, committing every one of her features to memory.

He then heard the foreign sound of laughter. With tears soaking up his face, he looked up into the eyes of Fenrir Greyback. He had laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He felt a burst of anger run through him. This man was the one who had cursed him all those years ago, and now Greyback stood in front of him, mocking his pain.

He gently laid Tonks on the floor and held up his wand. Then the battle began. With renewed energy, he fought. He fought for Tonks, he fought for Teddy, he fought for all of his lost loved ones. He fought with everything he had. He had to come out this alive, for Teddy. Teddy, his son who had already lost one parent, he refused to let him lose another.

With one last curse, Greyback fell to the ground, not dead but unconscious. He walked right up to the unconscious body on the floor. He wanted to look at Greyback's face as he killed him. As he stood right above Greyback he slowly raised his wand to point straight at his chest. Just as he was about to use the unforgivable curse, he heard someone scream it first. With a burst of pain he felt it hit him in the back. Then he fell to the ground.

…

He woke up to pain, every part of his body hurt especially his back, right where the curse had hit. Slowly, he raised his head to take in his surroundings; he certainly wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. He was somewhere different, somewhere even more magical.

As he looked around, he saw something he never thought he'd see again. He saw his friends: Lily, James and Sirius standing in front of him with smiles on their faces. But more importantly, he saw Tonks. He quickly stood up, embraced her, and kissed every part of her face as she laughed while his friends stood there watching the reunion. He turned to Lily and James and hugged them next, telling them how much he had missed them, telling them all about the son that they never got the chance to know. At last he turned to Sirius. He hugged him hard and as they pulled away from each other, he heard Sirius say, "Welcome home, mate."


End file.
